My Fake Girlfriend
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Clarissa Fray are as different as can be. They exist in two different orbits. But one night at a party can change everything. She catches him. He blackmails her. So they date. Along the way, they learn things they never knew about each other and themselves. Coming Summer 2014
1. Trailer

Clarissa Fray and Alec Lightwood. An unlikely couple. No one saw it coming. They were as different as night and day.

He was hot and popular. He's one of the stars of the soccer team. He's a joker and a womanizer. He's rich and never has had to work a day in his life.

She's average and at the bottom on the social chain. She's one of the smartest girls in school. She's kind and hasn't dated a guy…ever. She's poor and works two jobs.

But one day everything changes.

When Clary discovers Alec's secret, he begs her to keep quiet.

The next day, howver he asks her for a favor.

And everyone's life changes.

COMING IN SUMMER 2014!

Previews

"_I already told you. I won't say anything. Besides who would believe me?"_

"_That's not it. I need a favor. I need you to be my girlfriend."_

* * *

_I leaned in close. _

"_Why is he here?"_

_Alec laughed nervously. He shifted his weight._

"_Oh. Jace? Ummm. He's my adoptive brother."_

* * *

_I looked at my phone. Clary?_

"_Hello?"_

_A male voice spoke. "Are you Alec Lightwood?"_

"_Yes. Who is this? Why do you have my girlfriend's phone?"_

"_My name is Magnus Bane. Your girlfriend is in the hospital. The doctor asked me to call someone. Your name was the first one I found. Alec? Alec?"_

"_I'm on my way."_

_I ran past everyone, not caring that everyone was turning to stare._

_Jace grabbed me. "Bro? Where are you going?"_

_I shoved him off._

"_Clary needs me."_

_He frowned. "Clary. Clary this and Clary that." He was drunk._

_I shoved Jace to Isabelle._

"_Belle I'll call you in a bit."_

_I ran to my car and took off._

_Clary was in trouble._

* * *

_I screamed, a horrible scream._

_Blood. So much blood. _

"_Alec! Isabelle! Jace! Someone!"_

* * *

"_Luke!"_

_I ran to the closest thing I had to dad. He hugged me tightly and whispered to me. I started crying. I knew I was safe. Luke would protect me._

* * *

_I whistled._

"_You look amazing!"_

_She blushed. Magnus nodded. "He's right."_

_She smiled tightly. "Are you ready?"_

_We nodded. _

_She studied us._

"_Everyone is going to be so jealous. I am the two hottest boys from the Institute and the Conclave taking me to the dance!"_

_We laughed and posed for picture. Luke gave us a stem lecture telling us to have her home by two._

_He gives her pepper spray and she hands it to me. _

_Magnus and I lead her to my car._

* * *

" _I do."_

_I smiled and a few tears escaped my eyes._

_Finally._

* * *

"_I hate you!"_

**COMING SUMMER 2014!**


	2. Last Summer Party

Clary's Pov

I studied myself in the mirror. Hair curled. Make up perfect. My jeans looked good on me. My shirt wasn't too slutty, it showed the right amount of skin.

I ignored the heels and instead slid on my converse.

Maia sighed behind me.

"Clary. We are going to a party. Heels are a must!"

"Not if you don't want to end up in the hospital"

Maia stuck out her tongue. I laughed.

Maia at age of 20, acted more like a child than I did. And I was younger (17 years old).

Maia nudged me out of the way and began doing her make up.

* * *

I sat down on her bed and pulled out my book.

Tonight was the last summer party of the year. We started school a week ago, so everyone wanted to blow off some steam.

I had at Maia's request said yes. I had gone to a few parties this summer but they were ones that people in my school wouldn't attend.

This was to be the biggest party of the year, so everyone would be there.

I looked at Maia and wished I was prettier.

Maia was perfect. She is tall. She had pretty dark skin, gorgeous brown eyes, and her hair is a mix of brown and gold curls. She looks like a goddess.

I on the other hand am short. I have pale skin, a splatter of freckles, and green eyes. They are nothing like my mother's. Her are bright and vibrant. Mine is just a dull green. I have a mess of red hair, which usually hides my face.

We were so different its a wonder we are friends. She was a popular and a cheerleader. I was a nerd and I did no sports in school. The only thing we had in common was our love of dance.

I loved to dance at parties. But I only attended specific kinds of parties. The ones where I knew my classmates wouldn't go or that a small amount would attend. Some mostly college parties or clubs.

Tonight was out of my league but Maia insisted. I agreed because I wouldn't see her often after this.

She would be in college and I have senior stuff plus my job to focus on. That and the fact of who she lived with. She lived with Luke, my mother's ex best friend. I haven't seen him in five years. Maia told me that he was in Chicago. Whenever he was in town, I was busy so we never saw each other.

Maia cleared her throat and I closed my book. I grabbed my purse and shoved my book in. We climbed into her car and away we went.

* * *

I tugged at my shirt. It was Maia's so the top part is huge on me. I had tied it with a belt and that was probably why the neckline wasn't at my hips.

Maia called out 'hi' and I smiled to everyone. Not many people should recognize me.

We head to the drink table, Maia grabs two beers.

She hands one to me and I frown. I'm not a big drinker.

"Relax. Have fun! " She mouths and then pulls me to the dance floor.

Maia starts to dance and I do the same. We shake our hips and grind it to the beat. We are laughing and having fun. People we know join us and I smile. Maia, the other girls, and I cheer and dance.

* * *

After a while, I leave. I need to use the washroom. My shirt is practically on the floor.

I dodge people and avoid the few who are on the floor passes out.

I ask a girl where the bathroom is and she points up the stairs. I call my thanks and she starts making out with a guy.

The hallway is huge. I open a few door and keep walking. I open a door and my eyes widen at the sight. The couple turns to stare at me.

Jace Wayland and Colette - the foreign exchange student. Collette dives under the covers but Jace looks at me, up and down. He smirks. "Slut."

I look down to see that Maia's shirt reveals my boobs. The belt is falling off. I pull my shirt up and run to the bathroom.

* * *

My eyes widen for the second time. Alec Lightwood and a guy I don't recognize. Wait? A guy?

I blink. We lock eyes. He scowl and opens his mouth but I'm already running.

One hand is keeping my shirt up. The other is punching in Maia's number.

She doesn't pick up and I panic. I don't want to find her with my shirt hanging low, luckily I see Tessa , Maia's other best friend.

I wave her over and whisper my predicament.

She nods and runs to find Maia.

Two minutes later they come back and Tessa's boyfriend Will is with them. He hands my his jacket and offers us a ride home.

We tell him yes. He hands his car key to a friend and tells him to drive the car home.

(Tessa and Will live on Campus but plan to crash with Maia at Luke's house).

I need to head to my house.

* * *

Will gets me home at around 2 in the morning.

I unlock the door, and turn on the lights.

I nearly scream. My mother Jocelyn Fray is sitting on the couch waiting for me. She has a glass of water in her hand, and I exhale. If she has water, then I won't be as harshly punished.

She stands up when she see me.

"I come home, after a long month of work. All i want to do is eat a nice meal with my daughter.I get home and I find that she is not here. No note. So where were you? Who? With a boy? Are you drunk? Did you have sex?"

My mother's voice is rising and i take a step back.

"Mom. I'm sorry, i didn't know you were coming home. I would have cancelled my plans. I was with some friends. We went to a party. It was the last party of the summer. And, no mom, I wasn't with some boy. And I'm still a virgin!"

We are both standing with our arms crossed.

"Who? Who were you with?"

I bite my lip. "Tessa and Maia."

My mom bit her lip and takes a deep breath. "Just go to your room Clarissa. We will talk about this later young lady."

I let out a sigh of relief and walk to my room. I fall asleep quickly even though I have a million thoughts in my head.

* * *

**I knowit is kin of rushed but i didnt want to get into too much deal at the party. And what do you think? Let me know in a review. They make me happy. I posted this before the summer because i felt like it. Most of my Wallflowers know i have no update schedule and just post randomly. So don't expect another chapter for this until like April, maybe earlier if I get a lot of other stuff done. but no promises.**

**I am going to start answering a few reviews. they will most likely be at the top. but for today, they will be here in this author's note.**

**for my other stories, as always updates will vary.**

**pills - january**

**erase me- january**

**chaos february?**

**I will survive february/march? **

**betrayel and friendships- february? **

**I am starting a series one-shots for harry potter. it will be slightly depressing because it will talk about issues such as eating disorders ,suicide, drugs, etc.**

**i hope to have another heist society, inception, shake it up, gallegher girls. and abby hayes one shot up. **

**i have a few one shots im working on so those will be up soon.**

**check out my poll for my story Erase me.**

**check out my deleted story on Wattpad- 10 things i hate about you. my name is QueenofWallflowers.**

**review, ask me anything, check out my poll.**

**i love you wallflowers! hope everyhing is well.**

**REVIEWS**

**(guest)Greygirl2358: yes, i will update reguarly around the summer, for now random updates. i'm glad you think this looks good. in fact, your review made me worker hard on this. hope i didnt disappoint.**

**(guest) Yoyoyo: yes, 2014 is here finally! like i mentioned, updates are hard for me during the school year, so summer is usually the time i can update more often. thank you for comparing me to Casandra Clare? i think that's a compliment. well, consider this your spoiler until i can update. please, don't cry! lol**

**I'm sorry. i didnt respond to your review. either i answered it in a pm or i had no idea what to say. also i didnt want to make this too long. **

**so, long Wallflowers!**


End file.
